


Interludio

by MaryFangirl



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryFangirl/pseuds/MaryFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forse Ian è delirante, nel credere che possa funzionare. Che possano dividersi e poi tornare insieme senza alcun problema. Che Mickey sarà ancora lì ad aspettarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interludio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Le fanfiction di quest'autrice mi piacciono sempre da morire. E non posso fare a meno di volerle tradurre tutte, perché vorrei ci fossero fanwriter italiane altrettanto brave! 
> 
> I love so much this author's fanfictions. I can't help myself wanting to translate them all, because I would like there were italian fanwriters as good as she is.

"Io ti amo" dice Mickey.  
Allora Ian piange. Ci sta lottando da quando ha chiamato Mickey per farlo venire, ma ora non può trattenersi. E lo odia, il fatto di avere speso così tanto tempo ad aspettare di sentirlo, e adesso è giusto in tempo per rovinare tutto. Vuole dire a Mickey di rimangiarselo. Ian vuole spingere via Mickey e raggomitolarsi in un angolo da qualche parte dove non può ferire nessuno mai più, ma non può.  
"Ti amo anch'io" dice Ian.  
Dio, non pensa di aver mai detto qualcosa così tanto sul serio in vita sua. Ma Mickey lo guarda incredulo, come se sapesse che l'altra faccia della medaglia sta per essere mostrata. Ed è così. Ma Ian ha bisogno di assicurarsi, prima, che Mickey sappia che lo ama più di ogni altra cosa.  
"Davvero" dice Ian. "Dio, Mickey, ti amo così tanto"  
"Ma" dice Mickey. Gli occhi cadono sul suolo.  
"Ma non posso farlo" dice Ian.  
Mickey ha l'aria di qualcuno a cui si sta spezzando il cuore, ma non esiste che sia peggio di quanto tutto ciò sia per Ian. Ian afferra le mani di Mickey e intreccia le loro dita. Non riesce a ricordare di aver mai tenuto la mano a Mickey. È una di quelle cose che le coppie fanno e loro non ci sono mai riusciti, qualcosa tipo avere un vero appuntamento. È buffo come Ian realizzi quanti punti abbiano lasciato irrisolti proprio mentre sta per bruciare la lista.  
"Ci prendiamo cura l'uno dell'altro" dice Mickey.  
"Tu ti sei preso cura di me" dice Ian. "Ma io ho continuato a fregarmene. Merda, sono stato orribile con te, Mick"  
"Non è vero" dice Mickey.  
"Sì, è vero" dice Ian. "Cazzo, quasi mi odio per questo. Ogni volta che cerchi di aiutare, io me ne esco con qualche pazzia e intanto tu rimani fottuto. Sei l'unica cosa bella che mi è rimasta e io...non ho fatto altro che mandare tutto a puttane. Ho rovinato noi"  
"Eravamo incasinati fin dall'inizio" dice Mickey.  
Ian si schiude in un sorriso, per un secondo. "Sì, lo eravamo"  
Stanno in silenzio per un momento, quasi sorridendo ma non riuscendoci completamente. Perché per quanto bello sia questo momento, una pausa conservata nel tempo, è impossibile eliminarlo dal contesto. Nessuno dei due dimentica il motivo per cui Ian sta stringendo le mani di Mickey così forte e guardandolo come se non volesse mai più guardare altrove.  
"Ho solo bisogno di tempo" dice Ian. "Per risolvere le mie cose. Lo prometto, non è per sempre. Nell'istante in cui sto bene, tu sarai la prima persona che chiamerò"  
Si inclina per premere la fronte su quella di Mickey. Riesce a vedere le lacrime non cadute negli occhi di Mickey, e probabilmente non cadranno mai. Mickey è così forte. Ma Ian ha contato sulla sua forza per troppo tempo. È il momento che trovi la propria.   
"Ti amo, Mick"   
"Cazzo"   
"Non è per sempre"  
Mickey annuisce, le labbra serrate come se stesse cercando di non piangere. Ian non è sicuro di chi colmi lo spazio tra loro, ma si abbracciano stringendosi e non si lasciano per un bel po'. La mano di Mickey si aggrappa al suo collo. A Ian ricorda del controllo all'ospedale, quando era ancora così annebbiato e delirante. Forse è ancora delirante, nel credere che possa funzionare. Che possano dividersi e poi tornare insieme senza alcun problema. Che Mickey sarà ancora lì ad aspettarlo.  
Più di tutto, la cosa che spaventa Ian è che ci metterà troppo per risolvere ogni cosa. Prima o poi, Mickey si stancherà di aspettare e deciderà che Ian non ne vale la pena. Questo pensiero fa sì che Ian lo stringa più forte e ha voglia di riconsiderare tutto. Ma alla fine, si separano, perché devono farlo. Hanno iniziato tutto quanto troppo giovani e hanno attraversato troppa merda per continuare così.  
Mickey fa un passo indietro sul marciapiede, e Ian fa lo stesso verso gli scalini. Vivono solo a pochi isolati l'uno dall'altro, ma sembra che stiano tornando a mondi completamente separati.  
"Io, uh, ci vediamo Ian" dice Mickey.  
"Sì" dice Ian, annuendo. "Ci vediamo, Mick"  
Entra dentro e cerca il calendario solitamente appeso al frigo. Forse Sammi lo aveva tolto, o forse era caduto. Ian non era stato nei paraggi abbastanza per saperlo. Lo trova nascosto dietro la lavatrice. Lo tira fuori, fa un cerchio intorno alla data di oggi, e scriva 'Giorno Uno'.  
È tempo per lui di cominciare.

 

Aveva pensato che decidere di stare meglio fosse tanto semplice quanto poi stare effettivamente meglio. Non lo è. Alcuni giorni, si alza e si domanda se non starebbe meglio smettendo con le medicine, scappando dalla città, scappando da tutte le responsabilità. Ma ribadisce a se stesso che è andato troppo oltre per tornare indietro adesso.   
Forse si sta motivando attraverso la paura. Tutto ciò che sa è che funziona. Quindi se pensare a Monica e al suo laboratorio di metanfetamina è ciò che serve per fargli prendere le medicine ogni mattino, allora così sia.   
Ricomincia a fare esercizio, come era solito quando pensava ancora di poter entrare a West Point. Va a correre più spesso che può. Scopre che aiuta il suo appetito e il suo programma di sonno, anche. Per quanto debba lottare per ogni passo, diventa più facile man mano che prosegue.  
Torna a lavorare al ristorante con Fiona. Sa che le piace tenerlo d'occhio, il che comincia ad andargli bene. E non glielo dirà, come sempre, ma anche lui vuole tenerla d'occhio. Qualsiasi cosa stia accadendo tra lei e il suo capo non le porterà che guai. I Gallagher hanno un talento nell'attirare guai di quel tipo. Per fortuna, comunque, le cose rallentano per Ian. I problemi sembrano dargli tregua per il momento.  
Ottiene il GED intorno al periodo in cui la scuola finisce, e fa piani per iscriversi in un centro di formazione professionale in autunno. Non è esattamente sicuro di voler studiare. Ma ha tempo per capirlo.  
I giorni sfociano in una routine di esercizi e medicine e colazione e lavoro e accudire i suoi fratelli. Non gli piace andare a letto presto, e non gli piace non poter scolarsi una birra con suo fratello. E non ha importanza quanto efficaci siano le medicine, riesce sempre a capire quando si sente su e quando si sente giù. Ma nel complesso, si sente...bene.  
Quando se ne rende conto, la cosa gli porta un nuovo tipo di terrore. Perché sì, magari è riuscito a risolvere le sue cose. Ma magari no. C'è sempre di più. Può sempre spingere oltre il limite per quando sarà definitivamente a posto. Magari dovrebbe aspettare finché non si stabilizza al centro di formazione professionale. Magari dovrebbe aspettare finché non decide che cazzo vuole fare della propria vita. Magari dovrebbe aspettare finché non sa che la sua famiglia non si sgretolerà se volterà le spalle per due secondi.  
Ma dopo un mese e qualcosa in più di titubanza, riconosce quei limiti e il fatto che siano delle scuse. La sua vita non sarà mai perfetta. Anche se non fosse bipolare, sarebbe ben distante dall'essere ideale.  
Quindi sì, forse sta cominciando a risolvere. Decisamente non se l'era aspettato in nessun giorno da quando lui e Mickey avevano rotto.

 

Verso metà estate, Mickey inizia a venire al ristorante per la colazione almeno una volta a settimana. Finisce per farlo, probabilmente più deliberatamente che no, sempre durante il turno di Ian. La prima volta che accade, Ian non aveva visto Mickey per mesi. Ha sentito da Mandy che lui sta bene, ma vederlo è un'altra cosa.  
È sorprendentemente preoccupante vedere Mickey in apparenza tanto di buon umore. Forse, come Ian aveva temuto dal giorno numero uno, è andato avanti.  
Mickey si siede al bancone con un sorriso sulla faccia mentre chiacchiera con Fiona. Ian ricorda che tempo fa, Mickey e Fiona erano sul punto di avvicinarsi. Si domanda se ha fatto casino anche in quel senso, così come ha fatto casino con molto altro.  
Alla fine deve passare vicino a Mickey, perché ha, tipo, un lavoro da svolgere. Difficilmente può dire al capo che ha bisogno di sgattaiolare fuori presto perché ha paura di vedere il suo ex.  
Ian tenta di mantenere la testa bassa mentre passa, ma non c'è modo che Mickey non lo veda. I loro occhi si incatenano per un momento, e Ian si chiede se questo è qualcosa che potranno mai riavere. Perché con uno sguardo verso Mickey sa che lo vuole ancora più di ogni altra cosa.  
"Ehi" dice Mickey.  
Ian quasi perde la presa sul contenitore dei piatti che sta portando. Lo mette in equilibrio poggiandolo sul bancone per riaggiustare la presa. Più ai piatti che a Mickey, borbotta, "Ehi"  
Batte in ritirata verso la cucina e si domanda cosa significhi rivedere Mickey. Si fa la stessa domanda quando Mickey si fa vivo la settimana successiva, e la successiva, e la successiva. Vanno avanti dicendosi ciao, perlomeno. Non recuperano la dinamica che avevano una volta, ma diventa qualcosa di non facile. E la tensione tra di loro che nessuno dei due riconoscerà sta facendo impazzire Ian. Perché può ammettere di aver risolto le sue cose adesso, e non riesce a trattenersi dal voler rigettarsi tra le braccia di Mickey ogni volta che lo vede. Ma la paura che questo non sia più ciò che Mickey vuole, che Mickey non voglia più lui, lo tiene fermo.  
Finché finalmente non lo fa.  
Ogni cosa ha un momento di rottura. Ian pensa che potrebbe accadere qualcosa, davvero qualsiasi, per arrivare al suo. Ha pensato che poteva trattarsi di vedere Mickey con qualcun altro, per esempio. Ma la cosa si manifesta tanto semplicemente nel momento in cui Ian va a dormire senza voler fare una mossa e svegliandosi avendo già deciso di farla.  
"Ehi, Ian" dice Mickey, la volta successiva in cui Ian lo vede al ristorante.  
"Ehi, Mick" dice Ian.  
Si ferma e posa sul bancone il contenitore dei piatti. Si sfrega i palmi sui jeans e fa un respiro, perché improvvisamente ha un groppo in gola che non provava da tanto tempo. Mickey gli suscita un sacco di emozioni rimaste seppellite negli ultimi mesi, e lentamente vengono dissotterrate, una per una. Ian si aggrappa alla più importante e tenta di dimenticare il resto. Perché quell'emozione ha sempre valorizzato il resto.  
Ian si inclina sopra il bancone. Si costringe a guardare Mickey negli occhi.  
"Penso di stare bene, Mickey" dice Ian.  
"Cosa intendi?" fa Mickey. "Tipo che vuoi che smetta di venire?"  
Ian scuote il capo. "No, intendo che penso di aver risolto le mie cose. Penso...penso di essere pronto a smettere di aspettare"  
Eccola, lo sguardo incredulo che Ian non vedeva da quando hanno rotto. C'è ancora paura, la paura che forse Ian sta mentendo o non sa di stare mentendo, ma non tanta quanta ce n'era l'ultima volta. E forse c'è anche una piccola speranza.  
"Aspettare per...?" dice Mickey.  
"Noi" dice Ian. "Non avrei dovuto farti aspettare così tanto"  
Allora Mickey sorride. Facile e casuale come se nulla fosse accaduto, come se fossero tornati ai freezer del Kash and Grab o alle panchine o al percorso di addestramento che Ian si era costruito per sé. Come se fossero solidi così come lo erano prima che il mondo si mettesse in mezzo.  
"Hai detto che avevi bisogno di tempo, Ian" dice Mickey. "Presumo che mi abbia fatto aspettare quanto bastava"  
Mickey afferra Ian dalla sporca maglietta grigia e lo attira sopra il bancone per un bacio. Sembra, dopo sei mesi di lontananza, di tornare a casa.


End file.
